


December 26th - The Morning After

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Breakfast. Marriage proposals. What better way to spend the day after Christmas?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	December 26th - The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This was not what I was planning for today, but this is what it turned out to be *shrugs*

Despite their relaxed Christmas day, the next morning saw Bucky and Steve both feeling a little slow. Tired, but in a good way. 

Like the day before, they took their time as they started the day with a filling breakfast and steaming coffee.

Which is where Natasha found them after she'd let herself in, the redhead barely acknowledging the pair before slumping into a chair and resting her head on the table with a groan. 

The boys exchanged a wary look, neither of them sure what had caused the reaction, but knowing that a relatively-dishevelled looking Natasha was definitely a cause for concern.

With one hand resting gently between her shoulder blades, Bucky brushed the hair away from her face as he said softly, "Tasha? What's going on?" When all he got in response was another groan he looked up at Steve wide-eyed before frantically gesturing towards the coffee machine.

Getting the message, the blonde stood and moved to fill another mug, adding just a dash of milk the way Natasha liked it. Sliding it in front of the redhead, his voice was as gentle as his husband's, "Nat, come on, have some coffee and tell us what's wrong. Please?"

Bucky had to tamp down the urge to smirk when she looked up into Steve's puppy eyes, her own widening in response before she grasped the cup of coffee for salvation. No-one knew more than Bucky how effective those eyes were. 

Natasha took a moment to finish drinking before sighing in resignation, "I asked Clint to marry me." 

Her tone didn't seem to match the words, and Bucky and Steve exchanged another confused look over why this was being presented as bad news.

"Did he say yes?" Steve ventured hesitantly.

Natasha slumped back over the table, with a muttered "yeah".

Steve stared at her for a few seconds, as if trying to read her mind to understand what was going on, but then shook his head frantically at Bucky as he mouthed "I don't get it."

Shrugging in reply, Bucky didn't entirely get it either, but he had an inkling. Pulling his chair in closer, he grasped one of her hands, "Tasha, come on, look at me" pausing until she did before he continued, "so I'm guessin' you guys were drinking last night, maybe a bit more than normal right? And you were happy, which is good! So you asked Clint to marry you, and he said yes, but now you're scared. Am I right?"

Nat blinked watery eyes back at him as she nodded, biting her bottom lip to stop it wobbling. She looked so young in that moment, that Bucky couldn't help but pull her close into a hug.

"Natalia, you need to listen to me, okay?" he felt her nod against his shoulder, "it's okay to be in love and get married, it's okay to be happy, printsessa { _ princess} _ , nothing bad will happen. Not anymore. You can be happy" Bucky shook her gently as he finished to get his point across.

Natasha pulled back from the embrace to look at him, searching his face for anything less than absolute honesty, nodding with a slight uptick to her mouth when she found nothing. 

Before any of them could say any more, there was a crash as Clint came bursting through the front door, sprinting into the kitchen and colliding against Steve with a winded huff. 

After the archer had righted himself, he turned to Natasha with a pleading face and outstretched hands, "Nat, why'd you run off? Huh? I only went to get breakfast." 

Natasha's answer was to hide her face behind her hair, head ducked to avoid Clint's gaze.

But there was a reason they'd lasted this long, namely that Clint understood Natasha.

Crouching in front of her, he reached up to gently grasp her chin so that she couldn't look away again, "Nat, I love you. I want to marry you. Please don't run away."

After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes that left Bucky and Steve shuffling their feet, feeling like intruders in their own kitchen, she smiled, warm and bright, and flung herself forward into Clint's arms, sending them both sprawling across the floor.

Nudging them with a socked foot, Bucky asked hesitantly, "so, everything alright now?" grinning when they both nodded joyfully. "Great! So are you staying for breakfast?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bucky leaned against the kitchen counter watching Natasha and Clint with a smile, Steve sidled up next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close. 

With a kiss to his husband's temple, the blonde murmured "you think they'll be okay?"

Bucky turned to face Steve fully, a gentle smile warming his face, "yeah I do" he answered before pressing his lips against Steve's with a contented hum. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
